If It Had Been Me
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: The guards found her lying on the grass in the middle of a thunderstorm with her eyes closed. But Glinda the Good was not dead, no matter how much she wanted to be. She was lying there, soaking wet from the pouring rain with her blonde hair all around her prettily, her eyelids shut tight, and her hands folded nicely across her chest. Warning: Character Death. One shot.


If It Had Been Me

The guards found her lying on the grass in the middle of a thunderstorm with her eyes closed. But Glinda the Good was not dead, no matter how much she wanted to be. She was lying there, soaking wet from the pouring rain with her blonde hair all around her prettily, her eyelids shut tight, and her hands folded nicely across her chest.

"Your Goodness," said one guard tentatively, "what are you doing?"

Glinda's eyes snapped open; she hadn't been expecting them to find her. She had traveled far into the Vinkus forest by herself just to do this.

"Waiting, now leave me alone!" said the Good Witch as she shut her eyes once more. She hadn't even glanced at the guards. She felt relieved as her eyes shut and she retreated back into her black paradise. She hadn't waited ten years for this whole thing to be spoiled by her guards.

After a few minutes Glinda opened her eyes again, and to her frustration found that the guards had not moved. Furious, she shot up from the ground, her light blue dress soaked to the bone and clutched to her fragile body. She gave them a baleful glare.

"Will you not follow your orders and leave me alone! Go back to the damned Emerald City for all I care!"

They didn't move and Glinda stood up this time. She raised her hands and one eyebrow.

"If you do not do as I say, I will magick you all to Southstairs if I want to!" It was not an empty threat, any guard knew that Glinda had magical powers and could do anything she wanted to. Slowly and unsurely they started to leave.

One guard came up to her slowly, and at first Glinda was going to yell at him but then he showed her the items that she had requested him to bring. Without saying a word, Glinda snatched the items from him, smiled cheerily, and turned away and lay back on the ground. Soon he left as well.

As soon as Glinda was completely and surely alone, she sat back up and looked over at the things that the guard had brought to her. A big brown book sat on the ground, getting soaked. But it wasn't the book that Glinda needed; it was the thing that she had placed inside of it. But now wasn't the time to use it… she needed to do a little more waiting for that.

Glinda lay back down now, touching the Grimmerie with one hand as the rest of her body sank into the wet soft earth.

"It's almost time," she whispered to herself giddily, "_They're_ gonna come this time."

By the time night had fallen, Glinda was half asleep on the earth, freezing and soaked to the bone from the consistent pouring rain that fell to the ground hard and fast. But she didn't care. _They_ were coming, and that was the only thing she had to keep her sanity intact.

She awoke just in time. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered open and her hand fidgeted at the book. She had no more patience. So she rolled over and opened the book. But Glinda had changed the book since the year that she had received it from Elphaba. She had carved a large hole into the middle of all of the pages with a dagger. And that dagger was kept inside of the Grimmerie at all times.

A year or so after the death of Elphaba, Glinda put it there for safety measures but as the years went on that dagger looked more and more friendly to Glinda. She'd spend hours that she should have been spending on her hair or ruling Oz, torturing herself with that dagger. Even worse was that Glinda liked the pain. She loved the feeling of the knife digging into her skin drawing spots of blood, flows and streams of blood that fell down her arm like a red river.

Now her insanity had taken full control of her, and she was no longer the person she used to be. As Glinda took the dagger and grazed it against her skin, dug it into her wrists she thought of those cruel ten years alone.

After Elphaba and Fiyero 'died' she had been left alone. All freaking alone to fend for herself. Everyone who had known her as Galinda Upland surely would have known that Glinda the Good could not handle being left alone to ward off thieves and tricksters. But she had, and each year took its toll on her more and more. Daggers and knives started to look like friends, friends who knew her pain and sorrow. She began to go on frequent trips away, far away to the Vinkus where she would spend night after night crying and wishing that she could be dead too.

Until one night after Glinda had gone to sleep, two figures came into Kiamo Ko where she was residing by herself. Glinda of course had hidden herself and it came as a complete shock to find out that her two best friends were alive.

The facts had left her distraught and once they had left the castle, completely unaware that Glinda had been there, Glinda went back to the Emerald City and knew what she had to do. In a few weeks she came back to the Vinkus and there she's stayed until now.

Glinda had been waiting for two days, lying on the ground in front of Kiamo Ko for two whole days waiting.

Finally she put the bloody dagger back into the hole in the book, shut it, and lay back on the ground and waited.

It wasn't before long that she heard footsteps and whispered voices.

She smiled to herself as she heard them and felt the hot blood run down her arms. She was _so close_…

"Oh Oz, Fiyero!" moaned a voice in terror, a voice that Glinda knew so well and had longed to hear for so many years now, "We have to help her."

With her eyes still closed, Glinda felt two hands touch her wrists. The next thing she did Glinda couldn't help it, she _had_ to see if it was true. So she opened her eyes.

She saw a green face looking worried down at her, and a straw man next to her looking just as worried.

Glinda felt a smile slither across her face, "You're here. I knew you would come."

Elphaba tried not to look so horrified as she felt Glinda's forehead, "Glin you're burning up, come inside and we'll call for a doctor or I'll say a spell or-"

"_NO_!" screamed Glinda. "I have not waited this long to be saved by some stupid spell! It can wait."

Elphaba looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"But Glinda, you might not have enough-"

But Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. There was no use in arguing.

"You lied to me! Both of you," squeaked out Glinda in rage. Her eyesight blurred quite a bit as she sat up quickly. She felt a bit weak and stared down at the running rivers of blood. Then she smiled.

"Now I don't want to hear any excuses about why you lied to me, because I did see you that night at Kiamo Ko last week. I always come to Kiamo Ko to mourn for you both, and what a freaking lovely surprise it was to find out that you're both still alive! But it doesn't matter anymore… no, it really doesn't matter Elphie and Fifi."

Glinda had now raised a hand to pull back a loose strand of hair and that side of her blonde locks turned red.

"Glinda, we really are sorry… but please let us explain as soon as we get you inside and you see a doctor," begged Fiyero as he tried to grab her to lift her up. She scooted away from him, and almost started to cry.

Her hand rested on the Grimmerie and she opened in her lap gingerly, not letting Elphaba or Fiyero see the giant hole in it or the bloody dagger.

Glinda now stared at them, angry and furious her eyes dark.

"I have a present for both of you," she said in a sickly sweet voice that was verging on the edge of complete insanity. Glinda giggled at her plan, it was working so well.

"But first, Elphie I just wanted to tell you that I now know what it feels like. I've been lying here in the rain for two days and I know what it feels like to be melted-but oh wait you didn't die," Glinda's voice turned hard.

"And you!" she spat at Fiyero, "You were a liar from the beginning!"

Silence seemed to fill the air for hours and Glinda sat there stewing in her own madness.

"Glinda, please let us take you inside!" pleaded Elphaba one last time as she reached out a hand towards the blonde.

"_NO, Ozdamn it! I will not!_" screeched Glinda as she now gripped the dagger in her hands and stood up, almost falling over from light-headedness in the process.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero now stood up and backed a few feet away from the mad woman that had once been their friend.

"Glin, don't do anything stupid! Just put the dagger down," said Fiyero in a calm voice.

Glinda shook her head back and forth multiple times.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is my present to both of you, and you're gonna get it whether you like it or not!" fumed the blonde as she raised the dagger as if to throw it at both of them.

Elphaba and Fiyero felt sudden fear flood them both and they gripped onto each other, not knowing what else they could do.

"And just for the record," said Glinda with a slight maniacal laugh, "If it had been me who had to fake their own death, I would have told you. Unlike you two," she said in a threateningly low, sadistic voice.

"GLINDA, NO!" screamed Elphaba as Glinda made a motion with the dagger.

Elphaba and Fiyero closed their eyes in fright, and waited for either one of them to fall down from the dagger. But instead they heard Glinda's screams of pain instead.

They both opened their eyes just in time to see the dagger stab through Glinda's stomach and watched in horror as she fell to the ground.

"Glinda! Glinda! Glinda, Glinda wake up…" cried Elphaba in tears as she knelt down besides her friend and checked for a pulse.

But there was none and there never would be again.

Elphaba and Fiyero had been too late, but Glinda had been just in time. She had finally gotten what she had wished for.

Sweet blissful revenge and death.

**I am so proud of this piece! It's so horribly dark and twisted but I am in love with it! Not to mention the idea has been bugging me since ASB today and I just HAD to write it down. What are your thoughts? **

**Till next time!**

**Bubble**


End file.
